crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-06
This is what happened on Tuesday, September 6, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events New York to Boston to Whateley Hikaru gets the kids to Grand Central and then fed. “Foxhound Two” calls Silverplate to say the target has boarded the train. The target appears to be Laura. They were the ones who found her bag and returned it a bit faked up. And probably with a tracking device or two.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 3 Once on the train to Boston, Tia has a problem with her noise-attenuating ear plugs. Laura discovers they have micro-bugs in them, courtesy of the MCO. In Boston When they get to Boston, they’ve got to switch stations and then wait. Tanya and Morgana decide to get some more food, and walk a way when they spot a traffic accident. They rescue a couple of kids, and then find another kid, Victor, who had helped out with the accident. On the road Hikaru has a discussion with Princess Kako. Tanya and Morgana have a discussion. At Whateley Academy At the Dunwich train station, Jimmy Cannes tries to make some new friends, but his VI, Tavi, seems to be a bit better at that. Elaine Claire, the Dean of Students, gets the kids from the train sorted out and on the right buses.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 1 Baily George’s mom, Dot, drops her off in the visitor’s parking lot. She gets checked in by Officer Kamos, Whateley security. In London, the teen-age demon, Thulia, (or is it dragon?) checks on Dragonsfyre until she vanishes from mystic sight behind Whateley’s magical wards. Morgana gets to school on the bus from Dunwich. She notices that the stone gargoyles seem to have that weird blue-purple color that she absolutely refuses to even think of calling octarene.A Dragon Abroad: Part 1 The bus from the train station arrives, disgorging kids and baggage into the visitor parking lot. The kids get sorted into groups for orientation tours. Krystal Barrett gets the changelings in the group. Myoujin Hikaru arrives in the Embassy limo, and gets picked up by Tiff Lock for orientation. They discuss a number of things, including Kurenai. Krystal Bailey leads the five changelings on a tour. At the end, Security wants to see them. Then they rejoin Krystal at the Underdog table. Morgana and Bianca decide to room together. Then they find out that Tia has unaccountably been assigned to Melville instead of Poe. Tia gets the Melville tour. She discovers a key to a Porsche in a Fruit of the Month basket. Oh, no, her sponsor, Ibby, didn’t. She did. It was high end, shocking pink and with the Playboy logo. She gets it registered and in a safe space in the Gearhead’s garage. Laura and Baily decide to room together.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 2 Krystal calls a wing meeting, and all the changelings share their stories. Erica von Abendritter and Calliope arrive at Dickenson Cottage after being held up in Security and then dinner. They get introduced to the few students that are here early and end the evening playing cards.Dorms of Our Lives Tanya discovers Whitman Cottage and meets Shisa, whom she mistake for a cat, and Sequoia, and interrupts a strange card game to meet Toison, Nightingale, Polar Vortex, Telekat, Bai Yun, Mad Cat, Malefis, Avsel, Lesley and Ekene. She finally encounters her roomate, Sterling, whose power is to make people forget her.Myriad Meetings Meanwhile, Vic arrives at Twain Cottage. He has some troubles with Red, a GSD case, and Zephyr his wing adviser, but is helped by Shaggy, another wing adviser. Morgana decides to miss the movie because of the timezone change. She shows Bianca her scars first and gets some reassurance that they won’t cause any problems with the rest of the girls. Secret Lab, New York City In New York, at her secret lab, Dr. Stauffer proceeds on her secret research project to do something or other nefarious. She’s part of a larger organization, that seems to be heavily German, possibly Nazi related. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline